


My Favorite Drug

by kelex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to forget to remember again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Drug

**Author's Note:**

> for the j2_otpathon. Prompts were _Sam/Dean, dirty talk, the Impala_. Many thanks to endlesscharade. Title from _Unstoppable_ by the Calling. Spoilers for episode 2.11, _Playthings_.

"Grneugh." 

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to join us." Sam smirked over at his obviously hung-over big brother, not quite sure that the noise that had come out of Dean qualified as human, but it was close. "Coffee's almost cold."

"...coffee." There were a few more unintelligible words in there but Sam heard coffee clearly enough, and he picked up the styrofoam cup off the floorboard and handed it over. Dean breathed in the steam, what was left of it, and groaned again. "Fuck."

"Think you did enough of that for both of us, tiger," he smirked cheerfully again. "Straight black, no sugar, no cream."

"Thank God." Dean got several swallows of the coffee down, then grimaced. "I feel like a dog shit in my mouth, and no, wiseass, I didn't fuck anyone last night."

"Hey, what you get up to in your adventures, I don't even want to know." 

Dean pushed himself up from his slump against the passenger side door, groaning again. "Fuck you."

"You wish." Sam just laughed at Dean's misery. "So, how about that greasy pork sandwich in a dirty ashtray?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You want me to blow chunks all over you? Cause I'm not getting it on my car."

Sam reached out and put his hand on the back of Dean's neck, squeezing it gently. "Sorry, bro. Window's that way," he said, gently turning Dean's head towards it. 

Dean groaned again, but this time in a wholly different way. "Rub right there."

Sam's eyes widened, but he did it anyway, massaging the back of Dean's neck even ask he asked. "Dude, what?"

Dean let out another groan, his neck popping and the rest of him going limp under the warm massage of Sam's hand. "Holy shit, I needed that."

"Do you... need a few minutes alone?" Sam didn't move his hand, just loosened his grip a little as he looked at his brother with concern. 

"No, man, I'm goooooooood," he drawled out, settling back in his slump against the passenger side door. 

"The hell's going on with you?"

Dean stretched, popping several other joints, and he rubbed the side of his neck again. "Slept funny. You try sleeping with your face in somebody's crotch and see how achy you are."

Sam glared, snatching his hand back and scowling at Dean's laugh. "You know, Dean, girls usually have softer parts to sleep on than their legs. Besides, I didn't think you fucked anyone last night."

"Yeah, but this guy's boobs weren't exactly made for sleepin', Sammy. And who's talking last night?" Dean looked at him over the rim of his sunglasses. "He had arms as big as your head and a chest to match, damn. Hard all over, and I do mean, all over."

Sam growled. "Don't wanna hear it, Dean," he all but snarled.

"Hands, man. Huge hands. Like when he shoved me down to suck his cock?" Velvety scratchy laugh. "Fuck. Thought I was gonna blow my load right there. _Harder, Dean, c'mon baby, suck me down._ Monster cock, dude. Not quite as big as you, but hell, who is?" He shifted in the seat, spreading his legs a little to get more comfortable.

Sam's belly flipped angrily as Dean started talking, ignoring the stirrings a little lower when Dean mentioned noticing how well-hung he was. Which, yes, he was, and was damned proud of, he just didn't flaunt it the way Dean did. "Dude, shut up."

"You know, you really wouldn't think of a big guy like that bottoming, but God, was he a whore for my dick." Dean rubbed his cheek against the Impala door, voice almost oddly dreamy. "Couldn't get enough, man. Sucking my cock, begging me to fuck him, jacking me off. Made me come until I was bone dry, Sammy. Took everything I had and went down begging me for more." 

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam had an angry, white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. "I don't wanna hear about you fucking some random guy!"

"You're just jealous, baby brother, because you didn't have some hot guy Hoovering your dick," Dean answered, reaching over and patting Sam's leg.

Sam snatched his knee away from Dean with a growl. "Shut. Up."

"So hot, Sammy. So fucking tight I coulda pounded his ass all night. He was begging me to, man. On his knees, ass up in the air, begging me to get hard just one more time and fuck his ass raw. And I did. Got three of my fingers in his ass, got him opened up nice and wide, and fucked him hard." A soft hiss, and Dean pressed up harder against the car door, his hand going between his legs to shove down against his cock.

"Dean--" Sam's voice was slightly strangled as he kept both hands on the wheel. "Dean, if you don't--"

"Fuck, Sammy, that's exactly how he begged for me," Dean hissed again, rubbing his cock harder. "That same tone of voice, hot and soft and wanting." He squeezed his dick roughly under his jeans. " _Dean, please, fuck me. Get inside me, need your cock, harder, faster._ Couldn't say no. Couldn't ever say no." He sat up a little straighter in the passenger seat. "Loved the way he said my name. Breathed it out like he couldn't think of anything else to say, made it sound like _God_ and _fuck me_ and _need you_ all at the same time."

They hadn't met anyone coming or going on the little two-lane blacktop, and Sam was glad of it when he slammed on the Impala's brakes. The car skidded a little, fishtailing from the sudden switch in momentum until Sam steered into the skid and the tires caught pavement again, ending up on the shoulder with smoking rubber tracks on the asphalt behind him. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Dean demanded, a little shrill but he'd never admit it. "The fuck are you doing to my car, Sam!?"

"Get out," Sam growled. "I don't want to hear about you fucking some guy. Get out, go jack it off, and don't get back in this car until it's out of your system."

When Dean didn't move, Sam got out of the car, running around to the passenger side and hauling Dean out by the jacket collar. "GO!" He shoved him towards the ditch and the trees behind it.

Dean turned around, his arms coming up to knock Sam's hands off of him as he slammed Sam against the side of the car. "Take your fucking hands off me, Sammy," he warned. 

Sam shoved Dean back a few steps and glared at him. "Get the fuck off me. Go jack off to your fabulous fuck and get it out, because I don't want to hear about it any more."

Dean didn't care that Sam had inches and pounds on him anymore, he just stepped right back up and shoved Sam back against the side of the car. "What's the problem, Sammy? You jealous?" Dean licked his lips. "You got drunk and we fucked and suddenly that means you own my ass?"

"Actually, yes," Sam growled, using Dean's hands on his shirt collar to swing him around and pin him against the car door. "It does. And if I have to hear one more word about how great it was fucking this guy? You're not gonna like how I shut you up."

Dean let Sam hold him against the side of the car as he taunted him. "What, you mean like how I couldn't get enough of sucking his dick, either? Having that fat cock of his shoved down my throat, fucking my face like he couldn't get enough of my mouth? He nearly lost his fucking mind when I dragged my tongue right under the head of his cock, Sammy."

Sam snapped. It took almost no effort at all to shove Dean down to his knees, his fingers bumping into each other--and Dean's, he realized, feeling the flash of cold metal against his skin--as he yanked his zipper down, shoving his cock in Dean's mouth to stop the flow of words. His fingers fisted in the short strands of Dean's hair and held him still, the other hand going to cup his cheek almost tenderly as his cock fucked Dean's face. 

Dean's hands came up, arms wrapping around Sam's waist as he sucked. Kept his throat lax and his tongue moving, the angry thrusts of Sam's cock shoving deeper and deeper as Dean eagerly licked and sucked, groaning softly against the head as his fingers slid down into the back pockets of Sam's jeans to squeeze his ass roughly. 

Sam groaned at the squeezes, his head thudding back against the roof of the car as his fingers slid out of Dean's hair, letting him suck at his own pace. "Harder, Dean," he choked out, fingers gripping the handle of the door instead of Dean. 

Dean shuddered, moaning softly as he sucked harder on Sam's cock, moving his head faster. His eyes were closed as he worked his tongue over the shaft, feeling every vein throbbing with blood as he took Sam deeper, finally swallowing all of him and groaning hard. He slipped a hand down to his own cock, rubbing it under his jeans again as he listened to Sam's choked-off noises over him. 

"Oh, fuck." Sam's hand slammed flat against the Impala's door, rubbing the chrome hard as Dean deepthroated his cock. He couldn't help threading his fingers through Dean's hair again, yanking hard, pulling him further onto his cock, making him suck faster and slurp softly. "So good," he crooned softly. "So good, Dean." 

Dean's hands squeezed Sam's ass again, holding on tightly as he dragged his tongue right over the underside of Sam's cock, tugging the head lightly. 

Sam nearly lost his mind when Dean's tongue dragged over that particular spot. He sobbed harshly, the hand still casted up locking tightly in Dean's hair as his other hand pounded the car again, nearly leaving a dent. His hips rocked forward, his cock driving into Dean's throat, and Dean just _took it_ , which made Sam pant harder as his cock jerked in his brother's mouth. 

Dean's grip on Sam's ass didn't loosen in the least as he rode the wild bucks of his hips. He used the grip to keep Sam's cock in his throat as he bobbed his head, sliding along the slick length with enthusiastic sucks and grunts as he tasted the first dribbles of precome. 

He didn't stop sucking, just moved his hands back around to the front of Sam's jeans, undoing the button and making enough slack in the denim that Dean could slide his fingers inside and squeeze the firm flesh of Sam's ass with no barrier. His nails dug in, leaving red marks in their wake as he pulled Sam into his mouth. 

Sam came with a long, shuddering cry, breathing heavily as his fingers flexed in Dean's hair. He was shocked that Dean was swallowing every drop, sucking like he couldn't get enough of Sam's come as it poured down his throat. His fingers tightened, and Dean's tongue lapped the head of his cock faster. 

Dean's eyes were still closed as Sam came. He couldn't stop himself from swallowing, his tongue working against Sam's cock to drain the come from it as he sucked shallowly, tongue lapping at the head to clean it off as he pulled off. 

Sam's eyes were wide as he watched Dean pull off his cock, and when Dean stood up, Sam's hands shot out and hauled him into a kiss, his tongue thrusting into Dean's mouth and moaning softly as he tasted his own come on his brother's tongue. Dean's arms were steel bands around him, holding him close and tight, fingers in Sam's hair and kissing him back with fervor and need. 

He expected Dean to shove him against the car; he was shocked when the kiss broke, and Dean pushed Sam's arms down with an unreadable look. He didn't say anything as he dusted off the knees of his jeans, and Sam took matters into his own hands. He moved behind Dean and pushed him against the hood, kissing the back of his neck.

Dean's head fell forward at the kiss, exposing more skin and inviting more kisses as he pushed back against Sam. "C'mon, Sammy," he gritted out, hands bracing on the hood. "C'mon."

"Dean--"

"Shut up, Sam, for once in your fucking life, shut up and do what I ask," Dean pled, his hands fisting on the smooth metal of his car's body. 

Sam growled at that, wrapping his injured arm around Dean's waist and hauling him back, grinding his cock against Dean's ass as his free hand moved to Dean's zipper. "Then help me out here," he growled into Dean's ear. Almost immediately, Dean's hands were on his jeans, opening and unzipping and pushing them down. "Good."

Dean arched his head back, letting it fall on Sam's shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy. Stop fucking around, please." His throat tightened as he swallowed, still tasting Sam's come in his mouth. "Please, Sammy. Get inside me already."

Something uncomfortably familiar about those words to Sam, but he ignored the flash as he hauled Dean closer. "Want my cock, Dean? Even though it's not that fat monster dick you sucked?"

Dean gave a deep whine in his throat. "Sam, please." He pounded a fist on the hood. "Want your dick in me. Need you to fuck me, please."

Another uncomfortable flash, but Sam just snuggled Dean closer, dragging his teeth over his ear. "Three fingers, you said? Three fingers got him wide open for your dick? Think you can take three of my fingers, Dean? You gonna beg me for more?"

Dean pressed back against Sam, spreading his legs as far as he could, still tangled in his jeans as they fell down around his knees. "Fuck, _Sammy_."

_**"Dean."** Breathed out like it was everything he'd ever wanted to say in one single word, feeling his brother's protective weight pressing him down into the mattress._

_"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm gonna take care of you."_

Sam's fingers faltered on the small of Dean's back, where he'd just been about to reach down and tease his fingertips over Dean's ass. "Dean."

"Sammy." Dean's chest was tight, he was breathing hard and trying to relax in anticipation of Sam's fingers sliding into him. Instead, soft kisses on the back of his neck threw him off, and he rubbed his cheek against Sam's head. "Sammy?"

"Dean," he said again softly, his hands resting on Dean's hips. "You--"

"Shut up," Dean gritted out, staying arched against Sam. "Just do it, Sammy." He dragged Sam's uninjured hand to his jacket pocket, shoving their hands in together and pressing the half-used lube bottle into his brother's huge paw. "Three fingers."

Sam's hand tightened around the lube bottle angrily. 

_"Dean, hurry, please, God."_

_"I can't, Sammy. Not gonna hurt you, can't ever hurt you."_

_"It's fine, please, Christ, Dean, I need you."_

_"Three fingers, little brother. One more to go, and you'll be ready."_

Sam's forehead thudded against Dean's shoulder. "Three fingers," he murmured, putting the bottle back in Dean's hand. 

Dean didn't seem to need an explanation as he half turned around, sucking Sam's fingers into his mouth as they came up to stroke his face, and then opened the bottle for Sam, slicking his fingers for him and then putting it back in his pocket. 

Sam's fingers reached between Dean's cheeks, fingertips swiping over his hole. "Spread for me, Dean," Sam murmured in his ear, and was rewarded by a roll of Dean's hips that worked his jeans down further and let him spread his legs open a little more. That was all Sam needed, and he guided Dean's hips up just a little as his finger slid in easily, stroking several times before the second one slid in alongside the first. 

Dean groaned loudly, braced on the hood as he pushed against Sam's fingers. Huge and thick, slightly rough, they felt heavenly inside him as they moved, in and out and in and out, fucking him slowly. "Fuck, Sammy, c'mon, give me three, gotta have your cock."

Sam's teeth bit hard on Dean's ear. "Not gonna hurt you, Dean. Can't ever hurt you." He sucked on the bitten lobe, and pushed his fingers in harder. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat at the familiar words, giving a harsh sob. "Sammy," he panted out, dropping his head onto the car. "Sam, please."

"Okay," he promised, kissing the back of Dean's neck. He slid the promised third finger in, watching Dean closely as he rocked back against it. "Feel good?"

"Yes!" Dean sobbed out, rocking his hips back and pushing himself harder on Sam's fingers, not even wincing as he was stretched further open. "Ready for you, Sammy, please."

Sam reached down, stroking his cock and spreading the last of the lube on it as he pressed the head at his brother's stretched opening. He bit hard at the nape of Dean's neck, sucking the bitten skin into his mouth as he slid his cock in with one easy thrust. 

Dean's back arched, pressing himself against Sam as he straightened up, squeezing tightly around Sam. "Fuck, please, hard. Give it to me hard, Sammy." 

"Anything you want, Dean." Sam pressed his lips against Dean's ear. "Already asking for it hard and I haven't even gotten inside you yet. You're such a--" he shuddered when he made out what Dean was chanting softly to himself. 

"C'mon, Sammy, remember, please remember, c'mon, Sammy, fuck."

_"--whore for my dick. You know, you really wouldn't think of a big guy like that bottoming, but God, was he a whore for my dick. Couldn't get enough, man. Sucking my cock, begging me to fuck him, jacking me off. Made me come until I was bone dry, Sammy. Took everything I had and went down begging me for more."_

_"I've got you, Sammy, gonna take care of you."_

_"Couldn't ever say no to you, Sam, anything you want."_

"That was us," Sam gasped hard, drilling his cock into Dean's ass. "Oh my God, Dean, that was us." His arm still held Dean's waist tightly as he stopped thrusting, buried to the balls in Dean's ass, groaning softly. "It wasn't some other guy, that was *me.*"

Dean rolled his hips against Sam, begging him with his body to start moving again. "Sam, please."

His arm squeezed Dean's ribs tightly. "Tell. Me."

Dean gasped, breath going short as Sam squeezed him. "Yes, fuck, it was you. That was you, all of it, every word, that was you," he panted out. "Drunk off your ass and fucking begging me not to leave you alone, protect you." He swallowed hard, breathing raggedly as Sam started to move again. "Couldn't tell you no. Had to give you what you wanted. Then you didn't remember it." 

Sam shuddered as he rode Dean hard, moving lube-slick fingers up and around to lace through Dean's tightly. "I made you promise. And that's all I remembered," he admitted. "I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Dean's fingers tightened around Sam's, arching back into him. "C'mon, not gonna break me, Sam, I want it."

Sam exhaled sharply, the arm still in the cast moving to let his fingers slide in Dean's hair, using the grip to slam him back against his cock. He didn't let go of Dean's fingers, just kept fucking him roughly. "Touch yourself, Dean, want you to come with me buried deep in your ass."

Dean dragged their linked fingers down to his cock, tightening his grip as they started to jack him off together. "God, Sam."

"Gonna take it all, Dean, gonna leave you dry. You won't be able to move without thinking of me." Sam jacked his brother's cock roughly, moving fast and hard as Dean jerked back against him, rocking in the same rhythm. 

Dean's back arched against Sam's chest, his cock moving faster in Sam's grip. His other hand braced against the car hood, using the steadiness of the Impala to anchor himself as he shoved himself harder onto Sam's cock. 

"That's right," Sam murmured soothingly. "Get ready to give it to me, Dean, let me have it, I'll take care of you, too, I won't forget you again," he promised.

Dean exploded in the next second, mind and body both going blank and white as he shuddered, gasping out Sam's name as he came. He felt wet heat dripping over his fingers and Sam's, still twined together, heard it pinging on the fender as his fingers dug into the hood.

Sam pulled Dean to his chest, holding him tightly through the orgasm as he jacked Dean until he was empty. His own cock, still buried in Dean's ass, twitched and jerked eagerly, ready to join the rush as Sam started to move again. It was barely a second or two later when Sam came, leaning hard against his brother and pressing him into the car. "Dean."

"Sammy."

_"Loved the way he said my name. Breathed it out like he couldn't think of anything else to say, made it sound like **God** and **fuck me** and **need you** all at the same time."_

The End


End file.
